Girl Meets My Little Pony
by DragonKing19
Summary: When Riley, Lucas, Maya and Farkle get transported to another world. They make some new and unexpected friends. But when Tirek is free and has a new ally Riley and her friends must stop him. Can they do it and find their way back home? Find out.
1. Tirek Free

Girl Meets My Little Pony

Chapter 1: Tirek Free

By DragonKing19

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND ARTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW FIC!**

**IT IS A GIRL MEETS WORLD MY LITTLE PONY FIC!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER FIC!**

**THIS IS ALSO THE FIRST CROSSOVER BETWEEN MY LITTLE PONY AND GIRL MEETS WORLD!**

**THIS FIC WILL BE GREAT!**

**ANYAY GERE IS CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

We go to Tartarus and it is a gloomy place.

In a cage is Tirek and he was guarded by Cerberus.

Tirek is mad that his plans have failed and wants revenge.

"I will get Princess Twilight for defeating me." Tirek said. "She and her friends will pay. But how?"

He was thinking about his revenge not knowing someone was watching him.

It was a mysterious guy in a Red Hooded Cloak and all we can see of him is Yellow Glowing Eyes, Black Leather Gloves and a Cobra Staff in his left hand.

He began walking to Tirek but stops when Cerberus growls at him.

The Mysterious Cloaked Figure saw this and took out three bones and threw them at the three headed dog.

Cerberus grabbed them and the three headed dog started to chew on them.

The Mysterious Cloaked Figure walks to the Cage Tirek is in.

Tirek looks at The Mysterious Cloaked Figure.

"Who are you?" Tirek asked.

"Just a friend who wants to set you free." The Mysterious Cloaked Figure said.

The Mysterious Cloaked Figure uses his staff and a purple energy ball blasts the cage destroying it.

Tirek smiled.

"AT LAST I AM FREE!" Tirek shouted. "Now I can absorb the energy of all the ponies again and I will have my revenge."

The Mysterious Cloaked Figure smiled.

"I have a better idea." The Mysterious Cloaked Figure said.

The Mysterious Cloaked Figure uses his staff and zaps Tirek and The Centaur is growing back to his final form.

When he is done he smirked.

"Oh yeah I am powerful again." Tirek said.

The Mysterious Cloaked Figure smirked.

"Oh you also have more powers." The Mysterious Cloaked Figure said.

Tirek is confused.

"What kind of powers?" He asked.

The Mysterious Cloaked Figure bowed and smiled.

"You will see my lord." The Mysterious Cloaked Figure said.

Tirek smiled.

"Well whatever Powers I have I will get my revenge and no one will stand in my way." Tirek said.

With that he laughed and we zoom out and still hear laughter.

* * *

**UH OH LOOKS LIKE TIREK IS FREE AND HAS A NEW ALLIE!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?**

**WHO CAN STOP HIM!?**

**FIND OUT!**

**READ, REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Girl Meets Portal

Girl Meets My Little Pony

Chapter 2: Girl Meets Portal

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2 OF MY MY LITTLE PONY FIC!**

**THIS IS GOING GREAT!**

**THIS IS WHERE THE FOUR HUMANS COME IN!**

**THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

We go to New York City and to a Bakery called Svorski's Bakery and inside we see four people sitting at a table.

One is a 12 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a Purple shirt under a Vintage 80's LEVI STRAUSS & CO Jean Jacket, Blue Jeans and Green Shoes.

This is Riley Mathews.

With her is another 12 year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a Black and Blue striped shirt under a Purple Leather Jacket, Black Leather Pants and Green Shoes.

This is Maya Heart Riley's best friend.

There is also a 12 year old boy with brown hair and green eyes there. He is wearing a Blue Shirt, under a Blue denim jacket, blue pants and blue shoes.

This is Lucas Friar Riley's friend and crush.

The last male is a 12 year old with brown hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a Orange Turtleneck Shirt, Black Pants and Green Shoes.

This is Farkle Minkus a friend of Riley's and Maya's.

Right now the four are figuring what to do.

"Oh how about we go to a movie?" Farkle asked. "Farkle loves a good movie."

Maya looked at Farkle.

"What a Romantic movie?" She asked.

Farkle smiled,

"You know me well." He said.

Maya rolled her eyes.

Riley sighed,

"Come on guys we need to figure out what too do." She said. "I mean the school is closed for two weeks after a gas explosion."

"Yeah someone should not have left a lighter by a Stove." Lucas said.

Riley sighed.

"Well whatever we do we need excitement. I mean nothing ever happens to us." She said.

Maya patted her best friend.

"Hey don't be so gloomy. I am sure something will happen." She said.

Just then a Portal opened at the counter and Riley saw this

"Hey is that a portal?" She asked as she walked to it.

Maya, Lucas and Farkle went there and everyone is confused.

"What is a Portal doing here?" Maya asked.

"Maybe it is a Portal to another world." Lucas said.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Really Farm Boy?" She asked.

However before Lucas can answer the portal zapped the four humans and sucked them in and it closed.

In the portal the four humans are screaming as they are falling through the portal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Farkle shouted.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Riley shouted.

"WE MUST BE GOING TO ANOTHER WORLD!" Maya shouted.

"BUT TO WHERE!" Lucas shouted.

"MOMMY!" Farkle shouted scared.

They continued falling through and Riley sees something.

"GUYS I SEE A LIGHT!" She shouted.

"BUT TO WHERE!?" Farkle shouted.

"NO IDEA!" Lucas shouted.

"WELL WHEREVER WE GO WE MAY NEED HELP!" Maya shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The four shouted.

They fall through and everything goes all bright.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
